1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to containers and methods for dispensing articles and, more particularly, to a system for singly dispensing fibrous filters from bulk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coffee filters typically cling together when in bulk quantities. It is well known, however, that the filters must be singly placed into a brewing machine for the desired result; and separating the filters to obtain a single filter can be difficult. If two or more filters are mistakenly used, coffee and water may flood over the top of the filter basket causing a mess and/or damage to the machine. Another problem is that manipulating the filters by hand is difficult and spreads germs.
It is also known to use tools that improve one's ability to grasp and separate the filters. Such tools, however, are typically connected in some way to the paper box of filters. In addition to adding manufacturing costs to the filter box, these tools have complicated folding linkages connecting them to the box. This helps prevent the tool from being separated from the box; but hinges and linkages limit the range of motion of the tool and/or require extreme dexterity to manipulate. Also, such connective hinges often tear or otherwise fail since they are perforations and folds formed in the paper box.
Other such tools employ adhesive means for grasping the filter. Such adhesive surfaces loose their adhesion through repeated use as paper particles accumulate on their surfaces. Thus, prior bulk coffee filter separating systems eventually fail.
There is, therefore, a need for a new system for singly dispensing fibrous filters from bulk. A system capable of protecting the filters from damage caused by water/coffee spillage is also be desirable.